


Flow

by VanFan



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/F, talesfemslashweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanFan/pseuds/VanFan
Summary: Velvet's movements are a chaotic flurry of blade, boot and claw, moving so fast she could only track a blur of black and red. Difficult to predict, and thus difficult to counter...but there's still a rhythm, a flow, if Eleanor can learn to counter it just right…





	Flow

**Author's Note:**

> [Tales of Femslash Week](http://talesfemslashweek.tumblr.com/) returns for 2018 and so do I! ...just a little bit late this time.
> 
> Day One: (Red) Dance

Eleanor's training had taught her that battle was a series of methodical, deliberate actions taken to achieve victory. Step forward to press your attack, step back to maintain a safe distance for yourself and to keep the enemy within range of your spear, and always, _always_ maintain control of the battlefield. There was a particular rhythm that came with it, one that she and her fellow exorcists learned to follow. That rhythm used to give her strength -- a confidence that no matter what, she knew the steps and patterns required to guide her spear and emerge victorious.

However Velvet Crowe as an opponent, she has no such confidence. Velvet's movements are a chaotic flurry of blade, boot and claw, moving so fast she could only track a blur of black and red. Difficult to predict, and thus difficult to counter...but there's still a rhythm, a flow, if Eleanor can learn to counter it just right…

She moves to thrust her spear forward, and Velvet responds not with her blade, but her boot, kicking her spear aside and throwing her off balance. She tries to step back to regain some balance, but Velvet already has the flat of her blade pressed against her neck.

"You're dead," Velvet says sharply, before pulling back and sheathing her blade. "Again."

Eleanor grips her spear tightly, to keep her hands from shaking. "...One more time."

“That was what you said last time.” Velvet places a hand on her hip and sighs, the way she does when she's bored. "You really don't know when to quit, do you?"

“I can beat you this time. I know it.”

Velvet rolls her eyes and steps back, taking position. “All right. _Last_ one, and I expect you to make it interesting this time.”

Eleanor lowers her spear but doesn’t step away. ‘ _Make it interesting_ ’... There must be something she can do this time, something interesting…

Velvet rushes forward without saying anything, and normally that would put Eleanor on the defensive where she’d fight to stave off Velvet’s attacks and be overcome...But her old form hasn’t served her well in these matches, Velvet's rhythm is too fast-paced for her to play catch-up against, so she'll have to try something new and make sure she does it faster than Velvet can react...

When Velvet parries her spear, she lets her weapon drop, something that stops Velvet in her tracks before Eleanor rushes in with a yell and tackles her.

...Or at least that was the attempt. Mostly Eleanor succeeds in smashing her head against Velvet’s in an inglorious and unplanned headbutt that leaves Eleanor flat on the ground with a throbbing headache and seeing nothing but stars.

“Ow…”

It takes a few moments before Eleanor's eyes can focus again and she can see Velvet's looking down at her with a wince, her bandaged hand pressed against her forehead in the spot Eleanor likely collided with. Velvet lets out a low hiss of pain. "...Well, that WAS interesting." Then she nudges Eleanor with the tip of her boot. "But you're still dead. Again."

Eleanor sits up with a groan, her head now throbbing. "Only because you're so _literally_ hard-headed...I would've had you that time."

Velvet's quiet for a long moment, before lowering her hand. "...We can say it's a draw this time." Then she reaches down with her right hand to grab Eleanor's hand and pulls her up. "Just make sure you don't do anything THAT stupid in a real fight. You're no good to me dead."

"...Right," Eleanor stands up and hangs her head. She let herself get carried away with a sparring session that should have been training for the real thing... "I can't risk endangering Phi."

Velvet tightens her grip on her hand, almost painfully so, then lets go suddenly. "Exactly...But even if you weren't his vessel, what I said still applies. You're no good to me dead."

That response gives her pause. The Lord of Calamity is still difficult to read but...Eleanor believes she can make a good guess at what Velvet means.

She gives her sparring partner a small smile. "Understood. I won't be that reckless when it matters."

"Good." Velvet turns to walk away, then stops and looks over her shoulder. "Don't worry about winning against me. You just need to be good enough to take down our enemies and survive." And with that, she turns her head forward and begins the walk back to town, her hair and jacket flowing side-to-side as she moves.

Eleanor watches her go before carefully pulling her glove up enough to see the red mark on her skin that Velvet's grip left. In battle, Velvet's her ability to unleash chaos and tear through her opponents, never stopping. But she still has her weaknesses that can be exploited. For the first time, Eleanor wonders if she may be one of them, and that a failure on her part may cut Velvet short…

...She'll just have to ensure that that never happens, so Velvet can continue to flow freely.


End file.
